The Brink of Turning
by BecauseOfMyObsession
Summary: Voldemort, seeking her skill, decides she is essential to his cause. He attempts to alter her memories, but Hermione manages to block the spell. She decides to go as a spy for the Order but soon realises staying true to herself was going to be extremely difficult. Will she manage to cling to the light? Or will she be engulfed by Darkness? Get ready for some Dark Hermione ;) DM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.**

Spells and curses were flying. Shouts of 'AVADA KEDAVRA!', 'STUPEFY' and 'CRUCIO!' rang in Hermione's ears. Where was Harry? She narrowly dodged a killing curse. Her heart pounded. She had come close to dying more times in this day than all of her years in Hogwarts combined. Where was Harry? Her frizzy hair whipped her face as she turned her head to and fro, craning her neck. Even a small glimpse of him would reassure her.

She had been worrying ever since he had left with Dumbledore. Ron had told her that it was going to be okay, that Harry had gone through much worse, without Dumbledores help. It was always surprising when Ron came out with a halfway sensible comment; she had believed him. Now, she wasn't sure. Surely Harry would have returned by now?

Antonin Dolohov barreled towards her; a manic grin plastered across his face. He drew in a breath and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'. Hermione's instincts kicked in, and she cast a shield charm just in time. Dolohov was knocked backwards several metres, and Hermione used his confused bearing to her advantage. She quickly cast a stun spell, knocking Dolohov out for the time being. Her heart did not get a chance to slow down, for right then, a hand landed on her shoulder. Hermione drew her wand and faced her attacker, head pounding, bracing herself for the worst, before realising it was just Harry.

"Harry!" She hugged him in relief.

Harry grimaced.

"Hermione,"

"Harry, where's Dumbledore, were you successful?"

"Hermione, Dumbledore's dead." Harry delivered the news bluntly, without any emotion whatsoever.

Hermione gasped. The battle came to a halt around her. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Dumbledore couldn't be dead. He was too powerful for that, the only man Voldemort truly feared.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

She snapped back to attention.

"Hermione, Ron's in trouble, we can grieve about Dumbledore later, for now, he is more important. Fenrir Greyback severly injured him, I've managed to drag him to an empty classroom. I know you can treat wounds Hermione," Harry was on the brink of tears.

Hermione's heart lurched. She immediately forgot about Dumbledore. If anything happened to Ron...

She took off running.

"Which classroom Harry?" Her voice was on the brink of cracking.

"Follow me!" He answered.

They sped down a long corridor, turned left and ran into an empty charms classroom. It was destroyed, rocks and boulders scattered in all directions, chairs thrown to one end of the room, ink splattered across half the floor.

"RON!" shouted Hermione.

He was nowhere to be seen.

She turned around to see Harry reaching into a crack between two rocks.

"My wand," he said.

Hermione distracted, tossed him her wand.

"Harry, we-"

She stopped short.

Harry was changing. His nose shrank, eventually pressing flat against his skull, like a snake's nose. His hair retracted into his scalp leaving a bald white head in its wake. He grew taller, and his eyes began to turn red.

"Voldemort," whispered Hermione.

"Clever and brave, I have not met many who dare to utter my name" Voldemort grinned menacingly. Hermione felt panic building up inside of her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked evenly, hoping her fear wasn't showing.

Voldemort's red eyes stared into hers. He walked up to her, touching her hair. Hermione stood completely still as if Voldemort would just go away, grow bored with her.

"Miss Granger you have intrigued me for a long while. As you know, I have been a part of Mr Potters mind for quite some time. He thinks very highly of you, for sure. I was not quite sure what he saw in a muggle born such as yourself."

Hermione shuddered. She despised him, and the fact that he was complimenting her went against all of what she had heard about him. He was a monster with a silver tongue.

He licked his ashy lips before continuing.

"I began to realise what a valuable asset you were. I began to realise that you were infinitely more dangerous than The Boy Who Lived. I realised that I wanted you, needed you to join my Death Eaters."

Here he paused, his hand behind his back. Hermione was now visibly trembling.

"Which is what lead me to make this decision."

He drew his wand and before Hermione had time to react,

"Obliviate"

Hermione's heart stopped. Without even realising she was doing it, she called up her mental shields. They blocked the spell right before it hit her. Voldemort did not seem to notice. He walked up to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

"You will join the Death Eaters and me tomorrow, in the morning. We will be waiting for you by your dormitory window. You will come with us peacefully and swear allegiance to us. For tonight, go back to your friends as if nothing at all has happened."

He walked towards the shattered window and jumped out. Hermione couldn't breathe. He hadn't realised she had resisted his charm. How it was possible that Voldemort himself had not noticed something so simple was beyond her. She had to confide this with Harry and Ron. Her stomach turned as she realised that her friends could well be already dead.

—

So this is y first ever fan fiction, I seriously enjoyed writing this much and hope that some will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be a lot of Dark Hermione, and I'm planning some Dramione action as well. Reviews are always welcome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.

Hermione was trembling as she stepped out of the charms classroom. She couldn't hear any disturbance; where was everyone? She looked outside and was surprised to see that the sun was rising. Just how long had she been in that classroom? It had seemed like a few minutes at the most, but the sky told her otherwise…

Hermione decided that going back to the common room was her current best choice, maybe the others would be there. She walked towards the Gryffindor dorms, hoping that the painting had not changed the password. Hermione did not feel safe being anywhere but there, especially tonight.

Soon enough, the fat lady came into view. She was quite frazzled.

"What are you doing here? The others got here ages ago" the fat lady said.

"Anyways, no matter, password?" Hermione was surprised. The fat lady acted as if she had no idea as to what had just happened.

Hermione muttered the password and the painting swung open, revealing a common room completely crowded, yet completely silent. They were all staring at Hermione.

Ron was first to react.

"What was the dummy spell Fred and George taught me to turn Scabbers Yellow?" Ron asked her. Hermione sighed. She didn't feel like remembering at that moment but racked her brain anyway.

"Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Hermione answered.

The change was immediate. The entire common room burst into applause. Ron kissed her, his lips soft as ever.

"We thought you were dead," he whispered.

Hermione kissed him back. Ron was sweaty, and he was bloody from the battle, but she didn't care.

"Ron, we need to talk, get Harry, and we'll meet in your dorm.

A few minutes later, the trio sat on Rons bed. Harry sat, looking off into space.

"Dumbledore died," Ron muttered.

"Snape killed him."

Hermione turned, surprised to hear her best friend speak.

He had a bitter look on his face.

"It was a blow to all of us, but Harry is taking it especially hard.

Hermione bit her lip. So that part of what Voldemort had said was true.

"What is it that you need to talk about Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione was curled up on Rons lap. She drew herself up to a sitting position. She took in a deep breath.

"Voldemort wants me to join the Death Eaters."

Ron stood up so fast he knocked Hermione to the floor. Harry fell off his bed, tearing the canopy of his bed.

"HE WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison.

"Keep it down!" Hissed Hermione.

"You two keep quiet while I explain."

They sat back down and listened intently.

Hermione told them everything: The failed memory charm, the disguise, everything.

Harry looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." answered Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If I don't go, he'll come after all of you. If I do go, I would be your enemy."

Harry stood up and began pacing back and forth across the floor.

"What if you went, not as a true Death Eater, but as a spy. It would be perfect, we would have a source on the inside and-" Harry was stopped short by Ron's glares.

"Hermione is not going anywhere," He growled as he pulled Hermione towards him. She wrestled free of his grip and, without looking at him, said,

"That is actually not a bad idea."

Ron fumed.

"Hermione! What if something happened to you, what would I do then?"

Hermione snuggled up close to Ron.

"And what would I do if I didn't go, and they did something to hurt you?"

Ron had no response to that. Hermione nodded.

"Its decided then. There really wasn't any choice in the beginning. I'm going. Ron, I should be able to floo, he thinks I'm under a false memory charm, he won't expect me to try and leave."

Rons' eyes were red. He knew Hermione well enough to know that once she made a decision, she wasn't coming back from it. Hermione stood up and left him and Harry alone.

Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't believe the decision she had just made. Her life had changed so much over the course of a few hours. After a while, she was no longer able to bear it. She threw the covers off of her and walked towards Rons room.

Hermione slowly spread the curtains apart, revealing a peacefully sleeping Ron. She climbed in next to him and snuggled up close. He started awake.

"What are you doing 'Mione?" questioned Ron.

Hermione looked at him.

"Saying goodbye," She answered.

She began kissing him, softly at first. Her hands became tangled in his thick red hair. He kissed her back. She felt his warm touch on her back and shuddered. His hands moved towards the shirt she slept in and slowly began undoing the buttons. Hermione let him.

He paused for a second.

"Are you sure you want this Hermione?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded.

Hermione and Ron fell asleep together, tangled together, skin against skin.

—

I promise there will not be a lot of love making scenes in this, I just kinda thought it was necessary, considering what Hermione is about to do. I will not go into anymore detail about this kind of thing anymore than I did this time, promise.

Next we'll have a smol dark Hermione moment, hope you don't mind ;)

~Sasha


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.

Hermione was awoken by a gust of cold air coming out of an open window. She glanced at Ron lying beside her. She would have to leave without saying goodbye.

Hermione changed into a warmer outfit. She was getting chills at the thought of what she was about to do, and she had a feeling that they wouldn't be leaving soon.

She glanced out the window. A small black speck was becoming visible in the distance, it stood out clearly against the cloudy sky and is it grew closer, Hermione made out a figure on a broomstick. She tried to make her face look as blank as possible, hoping it would fool the death eater into thinking she was completely under his spell.

The figure noticed her.

"Hermione Granger, I presume?" asked the man.

Hermione nodded soundlessly. The man beckoned for her to climb onto the broomstick. She blindly followed his orders. Her heart was racing. What had she gotten herself into?

The journey to Voldemorts residence was a blur of white, thoughts of Ron and raw panic in Hermione's imagination. The wind whipped her face and by the end of the trip, she could hardly feel her nose at all. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She didn't want this. She also didn't want anyone to get hurt.

They landed on the ledge of a cliff overlooking what looked like a neverending sea. The Death Eater touched his mark to the stone, and an entrance began to form. Soon, a large opening enough to fit three Hagrid's in it, had formed. Hermione swallowed. What sort of creature needed that kind room? She decided she would rather not think about it.

Hermione's heart began racing again. As soon as she stepped into the entrance, there was no turning back. She was giving up all hope of a normal life, all hope of a life with Ron. Hermione shook herself. If she turned back now, neither Ron nor she would ever be truly safe.

She breathed in deeply, attempting to calm herself. It didn't work. The man pushed her inside the cave mouth, and it promptly sealed itself behind her. Their footsteps thudded on the uneven floor. It was the only sound she could hear. Soon, the tunnel began to grow lighter. It opened up into a large cave, boulders everywhere. Hermione craned her neck. She couldn't even see the top of the cave. In the centre of the place was Voldemort sitting in a chair perched on the biggest boulder in the room. Hermione's stomach clenched but didn't let out a squeak. She couldn't let him know her true intentions, for fear of risking all of those she held dear.

"Miss Granger," Smiled Voldemort, putting emphasis on the word Miss.

"How... Wonderful it is to see you here." Voldemort turned and beckoned for someone.

Draco Malfoy came out from behind him, pale and thin but wearing his signature smirk.

"Surprising to see you here Granger," sneered Malfoy.

Hermione turned to him.

"Likewise," then turned back to Voldemort.

"What is it that you would like me to do, Master." she winced a little. She would never get used to calling this despicable creature 'Master'.

The Dark Lord cackled.

"How sweet it is to hear one of The Chosen Ones best friends refer to me as Master."

"What is it that you would like me to do, Master," Hermione repeated.

Voldemort grinned.

"I would like you to follow Mr Malfoy. Before you are of any use to me, you will need to master the dark arts."

At this Hermione's palms began to sweat. What did he have in store for her? Draco signed for her to follow him. The pair walked towards an exit from the main room. They walked down a long corridor before stopping outside a sealed room. Draco tapped twice on the door handle, and it swung open, revealing a dark empty room. Opposite Hermione was another door. A meek woman with dark brown hair and green eyes stepped out of it. Her hands were tied together and there was a cloth in her mouth.

Malfoy glanced at Hermione, then quickly looked away, down at his feet.

"A prisoner," he told Hermione.

A feeling of dread set in her stomach.

"Muggleborn"

She knew what she would have to do.

Suddenly, the room seemed a lot smaller.

"You must perform the Cruciatus curse on her."

Hermione couldn't breathe. What could she do? Her eyes darted around the room, wildly looking for an escape. Draco hesitantly put his wand on her neck.

"Do it or I'll do it to you!" Draco snarled, though his expression looked more like a lost puppy than anything else. It was kinda cute.

Hermione shook her head.

"CRUCIATUS!" Yelled Draco.

Hermione screamed, she still would not perform the forbidden curse.

Draco kept on blasting her, not giving her a chance to rest. Hermione writhed in pain. IT began to consume her, etching into her mind...

"CRUCIATUS!" Yelled Hermione. The pain had reached its climax. Her head was pounding, her palms were sweating. She heard the screeches of the prisoner.

That was when it happened. Hermione felt something rush through her, a manic sort of energy. She stood up.

"CRUCIATUS!" she screamed.

The feeling came back, adrenaline pumping through her body. Hermione smiled.

"CRUCIATUS!" the woman was writhing in pain on the ground screaming crying, begging for it to stop. Hermione smiled. It was her turn to feel the pain. The tears streaming down the woman's face fueled her they made her feel happy, powerful. She blasted the woman, curse after curse, the chamber was filled with Hermione's shrieks of 'Cruciatus'. The woman gave one last scream and fell silent.

Hermione's heart was beating, not from fear but from joy. She had driven someone completely insane: and it felt amazing. She walked up to the woman and stomped on her face.

"CRUCIATUS!" She sent one final curse flying at the woman's head. She heard the woman whimper. The weak, pathetic Mudblood.

Hermione stopped short. What was she doing? Her heart began racing. She had driven someone insane and then called them a Mudblood, the one insult that she had tried to make people forget about. She scrambled away from her. What had she done? Guilt began seeping into every inch of her, it began streaming from her eyes. Tears. Draco bent down and started comforting her. Hermione jerked away. She lay on the ground sobbing hysterically, guilt tearing her apart completely.

And yet, there was still a part of her.

That wanted to blast the woman to bits.

Writing dark Hermione is sooooo much fun, I do have plans for a scene where Hermione faces off against Harry, just smol hints for the future ;)

Reviews are always welcome, it feels so nice to get them, to see people really do like what I'm writing.

Enjoy!

~Sasha


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had to drag Hermione to her room. She was completely hysterical, hiccuping and sobbing and crying and screaming.

Hermione was put in a small room. In this room were a bed, a closet and a vanity set. Hermione crawled under the covers and sobbed herself to sleep.

She was standing in an open field. The wind was blowing softly in the grass. Hermione breathed in deeply. Her long black cape dragged on the ground, her dress shimmering softly. She carried on walking until she came across a figure. It was Ron. Hermione smiled. She began to walk towards him, then something jolted. Snarling she drew her wand and pointed it at Ron. He jumped to his feet, attempting to draw out his wand. Hermione easily disarmed him. What had she seen in this weak blood traitor?

"Who are you?" screamed Ron.

"Why, don't you remember?" smiled Hermione.

Ron stared at her.

"Its me, Hermione." with that she screamed:

"Crucio!" The curse came as easily to her as a summoning charm now.

Ron writhed in pain, Hermione laughed. How wonderful it was to watch him suffer.

She allowed the pain to subside, but only to let the full realisation of what had happened to her set in.

"What have they done to you?" murmured Ron.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed.

Air. She needed Air.

Hermione woke, gasping. What was that?!

She rocked back and forth, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. But what if it wasn't? a voice inside her muttered.

Hermione shook her head. No. She wasn't a dark which. She was light. She loved Ron. She loved Harry. She loved her parents. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She started sobbing. She had almost killed someone. How could she explain that?

Right then, the door to her room creaked open. Draco was standing in the arch.

"What do you want?" Hermione croaked.

"Its time for training, be out in 5 minutes" replied Draco bluntly. He left and shut the door behind him.

Hermione froze. She wasn't ready. She couldn't be ready. Staying in bed would me she wouldn't have to face the world, wouldn't have to face the fact that she had driven someone insane. Hermione stood up and walked to the white wooden closet. She opened it.

Inside hung an exquisite black dress with a black cape to accessorise. A pair of dark black gloves sat on the vanity. Hermione shuddered. These were much like the clothes from her dream. She decided to simply stay in the clothes she was wearing at the moment.

Hermione slowly inched the heavy door open. She was back in the dark corridor from last night, just that made her want to shrink back into the depths of the tangles of her blankets.

Nonetheless, she crept towards the training room, where Draco was waiting for her.

"About time," He smirked.

A prisoner walked in from the door opposite her.

"Perform the Imperius curse on her."

The new woman was blonde with blue eyes, of medium build. She looked a lot like Luna. This made things even worse.

"Imperio," murmured Hermione.

Immediately something rushed through her. An angry bitter, feeling. Hermione fought it. She could not lose control like she had yesterday.

"Command her to do something,"

A gleeful energy danced across Hermione's judgement.

'Go on, have fun with her' it whispered in her ears.

Hermione laughed. She was totally in control. She wasn't hurting this woman.

"Kiss my boot," smiled Hermione.

Sure enough, the woman crawled over to her and kissed Hermione's sneakers. Hermione laughed. The energy flowed through again.

"Kneel before me!" said Hermione gleefully.

The woman complied.

Hermione had total power. This woman would do exactly what she told her to.

Hermione pulled out her ponytail, her frizzy hair growing wilder and wilder.

Command after command Hermione sent flying at the woman. Draco intervened.

"Kill her," he said. He was very close to her. breathing on her ear.

"Gladly," smiled Hermione.

She pointed her wand at the woman.

"Avada Kedavra," said Hermione.

And just like that, she was gone. Hermione laughed a throaty manic laughter. Draco was looking at her, stunned.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione purred..

"Scared of me are you?"

She pointed her wand at him.

"Its time for you to pay for what you put me through yesterday."

"CRUCIO!" Hermione yelled.

She laughed as Draco buckled and shrieked.

She breathed in. This was where she belonged.

Draco looked up at her.

"You are so beautiful when you're angry,"

He then passed out. Hermione chuckled. It seemed poor little Dracy had a crush on her.

Hermione went back to her room, opened her closet, pulled out the shimmering dress, and slipped it on herself. The cape went over the high collar of the dress and the gloves fit perfectly over the sleeves. Hermione smiled. The dress had created a ghostly effect on her face. Her hair was still completely wild after her training session. Hermione loved it.

Just for a second, her eyes glinted red.

Oh gosh, that was quick, so from here on out I'm planning for her to start to enjoy Draco's company, and she'll begin to start joining in on death eater meetings. Dark Hermione is so much fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy ;)

~Sasha


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not.

Draco's heart was pounding. He hadn't expected for Hermione- beautiful, smart, brave Hermione- to turn so quickly, so soon. He had expected resistance, a lot of it.

Draco shook his head and smiled.

At least now his father would allow him to be near her.

He got up of-of the training room floor and began walking slowly towards the main room. He would have to tell Voldemort of his success.

Draco emerged into the shocking light of the cavern. He blinked a few times, adjusting.

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his chair, palms pressed together. Nagini was wrapped around his legs. He appeared to be in deep thought.

Draco cleared his throat.

Voldemort turned. His heart began fluttering. It was always very unnerving when the Dark Lord stared him directly in the face.

Draco kneeled, touching his hand to the damp rock.

"My Lord,"

"Draco, what news do you bring for me?" he smiled menacingly, like if he was there to deliver bad news, he would blast him to bits.

"My Lord, Hermione, she has truly turned."

The Dark Lord paused, then grinned.

"I knew I could count on you dear Draco, what has she learned so far?"

"All of the unforgivable curses. She drove one of our prisoners completely insane yesterday. The woman is now blubbering on about a rubber duck and a shovel,"

Voldemort wore a rare look of surprise on his face.

"Call her in," he said, staring straight through Draco.

Hermione was sitting on her bed when a rather flustered Draco entered her room.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," said Draco, not looking at her.

Hermione felt no fear. She got up and walked past Draco, heading towards the main room. He quickly caught up with her. Hermione looked up at him. She saw him quickly look away. This was intriguing. He had never paid any attention to her at school.

Draco cleared his throat.

"You like the clothes I picked out?" He questioned, staring straight ahead.

Hermione nodded, smiling down at the slim fitting black dress. The cape was streaming out behind her.

Draco stopped short.

"You will be the Dark Lords favourite, you know that right?"

Hermione laughed.

"Of course, I knew,"

Draco sighed.

"You know how to do all 3 unforgivable curses, I can only bring myself to do one,"

They were nearing the end of the corridor now.

Hermione stopped. Draco put his hands on her shoulders.

"Will you teach me the three unforgivable curses?" he asked Hermione. He wore a desperate look on his face.

Hermione sized him up.

"Perhaps. Meet me in the training room at around midnight. If I am there, I will have decided to help you. If I am not there within ten minutes, I've decided that you are not worth my time." With that, she walked the remaining few steps towards the training room.

Draco smiled. He knew that despite Hermione's new demeanour, her core traits were still there. She had always enjoyed taking in and teaching.

Hermione was greeted by a grinning Voldemort. She did not bow. Voldemort did not tell her too.

"Ms Granger, I see you have adjusted well to our methods," Hermione did not react.

"Ms Granger I have planned much for you, and I hope that you will agree to my plans," he said.

"Continue,"

Voldemort grinned.

"Ms Granger, I would like for you to be my right-hand man. I would like for you to come with me on all of my, expeditions," he took in a breath before continuing.

"But before you become my accomplice, I will require creating a Horcrux of your own. According to Draco, you have already killed, so this may not be such a difficult task for you. If you were in any danger, and you somehow got killed, I would not have time to find a new protege. What do you say to this." Hi eyes stared into her own.

Hermione conflicted. Could she really give up half of her soul? She shook her head. Of course she could. It would put her in less danger and no one would truly know apart from Voldemort.

Hermione nodded, and Voldemorts thin lips twisted into a smile.

"Well then, I will require you to follow me,"

Voldemort was ppacing back and forth across the rooms small floor. He turned to Hermione.

"You must first be completely willing to create one. I would like you to throw away any shred of doubt and let all the positive emotions sink in- Think about the power you'll have- if you conceal it well enough, your Horcrux could make you immortal."

Hermione liked the sound of that. She breathed in deeply. She saw herself standing over the dead body of Albus Dumbledore. She saw herself killing the minister, watching as Voldemort took control. These emotions filled her up, bursting out of her in the form of a bone-chilling cackle.

Voldemort grinned.

"MORE!" He shrieked.

Hermione began to glow, green light swirling around her dancing through her hair. The light swirled into a ball, and Hermione was set back on the floor. Her heart was pounding. She felt nothing. No remorse. Nothing.

She slowly stood. She felt as if she could take the world and nothing could stop her as if she could single-handedly take on the entire student body of Hogwarts. She breathed in deeply and glanced at the light.

"This is a fragment of your soul. You will have to conceal it somewhere no one would find it. Think of that place, then envision your soul flowing into it. It does not have to be physically present for you to create your Horcrux."

Hermione immediately thought of the pendant she wore around her neck. If she kept it in there, it would always be in her sight. The light began gravitating towards the necklace. It began glowing green, almost choking her before it settled back down on her neck.

She was ready.

Ok, so just so you guys know, I have altered parts of the original HP story so that they fit with my plot a little better. So if you spot mistakes, I probably purposely made them like that, but if anything seems completely wrong, feel free to tell me!

So Hermione created her Horcrux. I think that this takes away all her remaining feelings for Ron, which just gives me an excuse to write about some Dramione. As I mentioned before, ther will be no really detailed Sex Scenes in this, but I do plan on writing a few seperate stories with the same plotline with the actual scenes for those of you who want to see it happen.

I also got my first review and I am beyond happy, please do take the ten seconds it takes to write one I realy do appreciate them.

~Sasha


End file.
